Eyes Open
by xPeetaxKatnissxGalex
Summary: Katniss and Peeta finally have a baby. But what happens when Katniss has her doubts? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 Finding Out

**Hey so yeah I've been on fan fiction before but i deleted my old account and started making stories on here! So yeah this is my first fanfic on this account so I hope you enjoy :)))**

**~ **Lauren****

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Pregnant." the doctor mumbled to me. _Pregnant._ I can't believe that one word came out of her mouth. Kids? I can't have kids! Peeta and I have only been married for two years! Yes we've talked about babies and I know he wants one but... _What am I going to do?_

I stuttered and tried to form that simple word with my mouth "Pregnant?" I managed to get out. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, shocked to say the least. _This must be one of my nightmares. Peeta is about to wake me up and tell me everything is alright._ I closed my eyes as tight as I could, nothing. This was not a dream nor a nightmare, this is reality. I was carrying a child, not just a child, Peeta and I's child. This was all so strange to me. _What am I going to do?_

"Yes! You're about 2 and half months along!" She smiled. She tried to make me feel better but my eyes started to get teary.

"Peeta and I should have been more careful." I say as I manage to get a tear out. Was I sad? Was I happy? I wish Peeta was here. I wish I would've asked him to come so he can help me think more clearly. I was probably just crying because of my hormones. The doctor cam over and started rubbing my back.

"Here maybe this will make you feel better." The doctor reached over and grabbed a picture and handed it to me. I stared at it in confusion and looked at the doctor for some help. "That's your baby, Mrs. Mellark."

I looked at the picture more carefully while the doctor pointed out the arms, the legs, the head, and so on. It was a baby, it was my baby. Now to tell my baby daddy about this. Peeta.

"Katniss, I'm home!" Peeta called out to me. I've been thinking about what I was going to say over and over and my head but thought of nothing, guess I'll have to wing it.

"I'm in here!" I called back. Peeta comes in looking like he always does, with the sweet scent of sugar and cinnamon coming of him. He sat down on the couch next to me and smiled.

"So... how was the doctors?" Peeta asked with concern in his voice.

I nodded "Fine." I say, knowing I am going to have to break the news soon.

"And?" He motions his hands to get me to talk.

"I'm pregnant." I blurt. Smooth Katniss... Just blurt it out. Another tear slips down my face and I start to cry. Peeta knitted his eyes together and put his hand on my face to wipe my tears away.

He smirked and said "Why are you crying?" By then I was sobbing so hard Peeta couldn't wipe away every tear.

"I wasn't sure how you would've reacted, and I'm still in shock about being pregnant. And I'm so mad because my hormones are doing this!" I started to chuckle at the end a Peeta smiled.

"Katniss look at me? Do I look like I'm mad?" Peeta asked. I looked up at his face. He wasn't mad, he was smiling. His blue eyes met mine. He pulled me into hug and I knew this was just right. Just me, Peeta, and our child.

I quickly started to dry to tears from my face and cleaned myself up for dinner. Peeta made baby corn, baby carrots, and the game I caught earlier.

"Baby carrots? Baby corn?" I raised my eyebrow at Peeta. He looked at me and started laughing.

"Clever huh?" He smirked. Small gestures like this is one of the many reasons why I love him. We sat down and started digging in, or well, at least I was. I didn't really how hungry I was until I started eating. "Hungry much?" Peeta laughed.

"Sorry! The doctor told me this was expected." I say. He smiles and continues eating. "Oh, I almost forgot!" I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the picture of the baby. "Here." I smiled.

"Oh my god." Peeta stared at it in awe. I pointed out all the features that doctor was showing me. He started rubbing my stomach which felt weird at first but I started to feel more comfortable.

"I'm hoping it's a boy. A little Peeta." I placed my hand over his, nicely gesturing him to stop. I wanted a boy that I could teach to hunt, and Peeta can teach him to bake. Peeta shook his head in disagreement.

"I grew up with brothers, they're no walk in the park to live with." Peeta laughed.

"Yeah well I grew up in a house full of girls ever since my dad- well you know." It was always hard for me to say it, because it always brought back memories. "And Finn will have someone to play with." I smiled

"Why? Finn can't play with a girl?" Peeta questioned. I shook my head no.

"Finn still believes in cooties." I say.

"Oh... I see." Peeta raises his eyebrow.

"You were 10 once! Don't you remember?" I ask. Peeta shook his head.

"I getting old, I don't remember that many things." Peeta joked and I laughed

"Peeta you're 28, you're not that old." I teased. "I'm going to lay down for a little bit. Mind if you clean the dishes?" I stood up and pleaded.

"Sure, you go lay down. I'll be up in 10 min." He says. I soon walk upstairs to our bedroom and crawl under the covers, afraid to fall asleep because of the terrors sleeping brings me. I find Peeta crawling in behind me and wrapping his arms around me. "You can rest. I'll make sure to wake you up if you start having a nightmare." And with that, I fall asleep.

_I'm in a hazy meadow, a graveyard actually. I hear voices that call my name over and over. A little girl with dark hair lays on her stomach in a bed of grass. She appears to be crying. I instinctively run over to her and put my hand on her back._

_"Are you ok?" I asked the weeping child. She lifted her head up. She had stunning blue eyes and pigtail braids draped over her shoulders. She seemed to be 11 or 12 years old._

_She wrapped her arms around me unexpectedly and started crying into my shoulder. "Mom, you came." I looked down towards the right of my shoulder and see a grave next to me._

_Peeta Mellark_

_I wanted to scream. Peeta isn't dead. I don't have a daughter._

_Suddenly revelation came over me. This is me when I was 11, only this is my child. She was crying over the death of her father, Peeta._

_"Peeta!" I started weeping. "Peeta!"_

__"Peeta!-"

"Katniss, I'm right here." I woke up to Peeta rubbing my back. I hugged him as tight as I could. "Bad Dream? Want to talk about it?" He asked

"No, I don't want to talk about it right maybe later." I whispered.

"Ok, goodnight Katniss." And for the rest of the night, I had no nightmares.

* * *

**Ok, ok, I know this is short. Its just a starter chapter.**

**Anyways... Reviews? I need to know if I should keep going or not!**


	2. Chapter 2 Some Kind Of Miracle

**Heyy! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy with homework :(. Thanks for the reviews though! Ok, here's the next chapter :)**

_Katniss POV_

The intoxicating smell of toilet water is horrible, but I can't but hold on to the cold porcelain as I work up last nights dinner. I shouldn't have eaten so much because it was not worth the morning sickness. The cool tile felt amazing because I was sweating from throwing up. I felt a pair of strong hands grab my hair and rub my back, which made me feel a little better. "Peeta!" I tried to say in between heaves. He just nodded and kept rubbing my back. After I was pretty sure I was done I say "Thanks, Peeta." as he hands me a glass of water.

"No problem." He smiles. Once I finished the glass of water, he takes the cup from me. "Are you ok? I can take the day off if you need." He asked concerned.

I shake my head "No, no, I'll be fine. It's just morning sickness from the baby." I say and look down towards my abdomen. Sometimes I don't even remember the fact I'm pregnant. I continue "You got a bakery to run."

"Ok. I'll try to get home early." He says, I nod. "Love you." He kisses me on the cheek before heading out. After the door closes, I realize that today will be lonelier than usual. It's ironic really, I'm carrying a baby, but I feel lonelier than ever. I needed Peeta, I just didn't want him to stay home because of me. I wanted to talk about it more because there's stuff we didn't cover.

I hear the door open and it scared me half to death. Who could possibly be coming in? I run and grab my bow.

"Katniss! It's just me!" Hear Peeta's voice yell. He started to laugh as I put my bow on the ground.

"You scared me to death! Damn you!" I half yelled half laughed. "What are you doing home?"

"I felt bad about leaving, so I took the day off." He smiled.

"Thanks, I wanted you to stay but I didn't want to sound needy." I admitted. I was relieved he was here though. "I feel like we didn't talk it enough."

"The baby? I wanted to talk about it to but I wasn't sure you were ready." He says and sits down on the couch. "So what do want to talk about?"

I take a seat next to him. "I-I-" I begin. I take a deep breath. "Peeta, you know I never wanted this right?"

He looks down, a little guilty. "I know, but-"

"Let me finish." I cut him off. "I'm still scared, but now that I am pregnant, I will have this baby. I wouldn't take that away from you Peeta. You have done so much for me and this is the least I can do."

"Katniss, I don't want you to not want either. Do _you_ want this baby?" He asked seriously.

"Ok, let me tell you. And this is true." I start. "This wasn't planed, obviously. And before I wouldn't have wanted a baby, but know that we made one, there's no reason not to want it. To know its safe inside me, makes me feel better. Last night Peeta, remember that dream I had last night?" I asked.

Peeta nods "Yes. You were screaming my name."

"Yes. In my dream, there was a little girl crying in a cemetery. I ran up to her and asked her what was wrong. She looked up at me, she had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She hugged me and called me mom. When I finally read the name of the person on the tombstone, it said your name. The little girl was me, but it was my child. She was crying over the death of her father. She was crying for you. I don't want to turn out like Annie, this baby needs a father. That's why I was glad you were here today." I say as a tear runs down my face.

"It's ok Katniss." He says while hugging me. "I'm not going anywhere. The war is over. We are safe now. This baby will be happy, especially with a mother like you." He assures me. This is why I love Peeta, he always can make me feel better about any horrible thing. He is my dandelion in the spring. I blush at him.

"Any child would be lucky to have you." I tell him. Right then, pain starts shooting through my body and I almost collapse to the floor but Peeta catches me. I see the look on Peeta's face- pure terror. I manage to make out the words "Peeta, somethings wrong! Get the doctor!" And that was the last thing I remember before my eyes closed.

* * *

My eyes start to slowly open and I see a nervous Peeta and my doctor reading charts. Once Peeta realizes that I'm awake he runs to my side. "Katniss-"

"Is the baby ok?" I cut him off. He looks away for a second so I look at my doctor instead. "Is the baby ok?" I ask for the second time.

"We don't know Katniss. We are trying are best to keep you from miscarrying so we put some IV's into you arms and a monitor around your abdomen so we can keep a close eye. But for now, we are trying all we can to keep your daughter alive." The doctor answered honestly.

"Daughter?" Peeta and I both say in unison. The doctor nodded and I started to cry.

"Great. I just found out I'm having a daughter and she's slipping away from me." I whispered. I looked at Peeta who hasn't said anything yet. He was trying to stay strong but he looked on the verge of tears. "Peeta I'm so sorry. I know you wanted this so bad. I honestly don't know what I did wrong." I say.

"It wasn't your fault Katniss. Things like this aren't predictable." The doctor added. I looked at Peeta and he nodded his head. "Its a good thing he was here today." the doctor says. "Or things could've been much worse."

"Much worse? How could this get worse?" I asked, a little furious. I was on the verge of loosing my first baby and this could get worse?

"Katniss, if he wasn't there, you could've lost your baby and slip into a coma." The doctor says and I know she is right. Peeta saved our lives. I needed to hold on to our daughter for Peeta. He deserved to be happy after all he's been through. "I'm going to need to do a quick ultrasound to make sure everything is ok. Can you lift up your shirt?" the doctor instructs. I grudgingly lift up my shirt, revealing my very tiny baby bump. While the doctor rubs the joy stick around like she did last time. I look up at Peeta, who I guess is now looking at the screen where his daughter is, because he looks a little pale. "Good news! Your baby is seems to be pretty happy in there. See?" she says while she tilts the screen. "The baby's heartbeat is a little off, but once you start resting, it'll go back to normal. When you leave, which we might want to keep you over night, we will give you better vitamins to take. I'll leave you to alone. And Katniss?"

"Yes?" I respond, relieved at the news she's giving us.

"You need to rest. The young one needs it." She says. "Have you been having trouble sleeping?"

"Yes, since the games. I barely get any sleep if I'm lucky. Bad memories swarm my brain and I wake up screaming. Peeta has to wake me up to get me to stop." I say blinking away my last tear.

"We can give you a mild sleeping pill. That might help the nightmares, but it won't hurt the baby." The doctor smiles and hands me the bottle of pills. "Now I'll leave you to alone." The doctor walks out and closes the door for privacy.

I look at Peeta as our eyes meet each other. "Wow, I've only known about me being pregnant for 4 days and your daughter is already giving me problems." I chuckle. Hoping to brighten the very melancholy mood.

Peeta takes in a deep breath "You scared me today Katniss. Now there is no way I'm letting anything happen to you or this baby. I promise." He smiles as he places a hand on my stomach. "You know how you always told me you were going to be a terrible mom? Well the way you were today when you thought you were going to miscarry, you were being a real mother. And like you said, you've only known about this for 4 days."

I smiled and a happy tear ran down my face. These hormones are crazy. There goes Peeta again, rescuing me. "Yeah, I guess thats true. Same with you Peeta."

"How was I perfect? I said barely anything." he said guiltily.

"You were scared, Peeta. So was I." I say rubbing his hand.

"You need some rest now Katniss." He said while handing me a glass of water and the sleeping pills.

I knocked back the pill and I was asleep as soon as my cheek hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3 Coming Home

**Hey Hey Hey :)))) Thanks for the AMAZING reviews guys! From now on, I will post my 3 favorite comments for each chapter on the next chapter :) So if you would like... REVIEW PLEASE? love you :) Oh, and I thought you guys might like this, so I decided to do Peeta's POV for part of the chapter. ENJOY! Lauren L-O-V-E-S you guys :))))**

* * *

_Peeta's POV_

I help Katniss up from the hospital bed. We had to stay the night last night so Dr. Juergons could monitor the baby and so she could keep a close watch on Katniss too.

"I'm ok, Peeta. I'm pretty sure I can get off the bed by myself." Katniss snaps at me. I put my hands up in defeat. After yesterday, there is no way I'm letting anything happen to Katniss or that baby. I know she was just agitated from being helped out all day by the nurses and me and trust me, Katniss does not liked to be babied. Especially since she wasn't raised that way at all. I just want to help, but I don't want to suffocate her. "Sorry. I guess it's either my hormones or the side effects of the sleeping pills." She apologized. I don't get why she was apologizing though.

"Don't apologize, I know you don't like to be fussed over." I admit. She looked down and laughed.

"Yeah I guess thats true." She chuckled. That made me smile. To see Katniss finally smile since she found out about the baby. I still felt guilty about the whole thing. I loved this baby, and I can tell Katniss loves her to, but Katniss never wanted this. She is seems to be dealing with the changes in her life well though.

I get our bags packed. Since we had to spend the night I went a little over bored on bringing some stuff from home. I zip up the bag, when I realize my grip on the zipper is alarmingly tight. I had to make my hand relax to get my hand off.

"Peeta?" I hear Katniss say. I keep my head in the other direction, trying not to look at her. I knew what was about to overcome me.

_Katniss's POV_

"Peeta?" I call once more. I was standing by the door as I see Peeta's hand clutching the rim of the hospital bed. He turned around, finally, and I see the color in his eyes had changed. The color blue in his eyes had changed from a calm ocean to a dark, horrible storm. I now know what is going on. I take small steps over to the nurse button, trying not to set him off. Once I wrap my fingers around the controller, he smacks it out of my hand.

"And what do you plan on doing with that?" He said with such spite, it scared me. I stepped on the button and the light on the controller started flashing. He grabs me by both of my wrist and pushes me against the wall. "First my family, now you're coming after me? Not this time, Mutt!" His words cut like knives. Tears start forming in my eyes. Peeta has never said such spiteful words to me. _This isn't Peeta._ I remind myself.

"Peeta! This isn't real! I'm your wife. You love me!" I yell, hoping to bring him back. He starts to smirk, and shake his head.

"Not this time, Mutt! Thats what you are, a Mutt! A capitol creation." He spats at me. I try my best to get out of his grip, for he was starting to wrap his hands around my neck. I tried to choke out a word, any word. My air way was getting narrower and narrower, until I could no longer breathe. Everything started to turn dark, until the nurses came to my rescue and pulled him off of me. I started to fill my lungs back with air and the nurses stared at me in shock.

I manage to get out, "He can't help it! He's having an attack! Talk to him and try to bring him back." I say. I hear the nurses talking to him, and Peeta responding with more horrible things. I see the nurses pull out something, a picture? Suddenly pain and realization washes over Peeta's face, he's back.

"Shit." I hear him mumble. "Katniss!" I hear him call out.

"Over hear." I try to get out. I was still on the ground in pain, trying to full my lungs back up. My hand was covering my neck, since it was throbbing from where his hands have been.

"What have I done?" He asks as he crouches down next to me. I look at him and see the pain and sorrow in his eyes. He reaches up and grabs my hand. I flinch at first, not wanting to see my bruises on my neck, then I let him grab it to take a look. His mouth hung open and he got a tearful look. He started to gently trace the bruises on my neck with his fingers. "I can't believe I did that to you. I could've killed you, and our daughter." He says as I see his eyes traveling down to my stomach. "I-I-I'm so sorry." He says as a tear rolls down his face. I close my eyes for a brief second, and when the opened, tears were falling. I didn't know what to say. He did almost kill me, but it wasn't his fault. I was confused. He hadn't had an attack in almost 6 years, and it wasn't as bad as this one, and I wasn't pregnant.

"But you didn't kill me. I'm still here. It wasn't your fault." I say as I put my hand to his face. I know I should be mad at him, but that wasn't Peeta who almost killed me, it was the capitols creation.

"But I could have. I almost lost my whole world." He adds.

"Lets just go home." I demand. I was tired of being here, and there was nothing else to do about what just happened.

"Mrs. Mellark, are you sure you don't want to get those bruises checked? They look pretty bad." One of the nurses asks.

"Maybe you should Katniss, It does look pretty bad-" Peeta begins but I cut him off.

I shake my head. "I'm fine. I just want to go home. A lot has happened to me in the last 24 hours, and I just want to go home and lay in my bed." I beg.

He goes over and grabs both bags. "Your wish is my command. Lets go home." He says in a somewhat serious voice.

The car ride home was a little uncomfortable. Peeta wouldn't even look at me. I know he is angry with himself. He pulls up to our house and takes our bags out of the car. We walk inside and he places them on the bed and starts to walk outside.

"Where are you going?" I ask frustrated.

"I don't want to be a danger to you or the baby. I'm going to leave for a couple days, so I can clear everything up. I'll be back as soon as I can. Ok?" He answers calmly. Lean in to kiss him, but he just kisses my forehead instead. I look at him confused, and give him sad eyes. We both lean in and crash our lips together, as we've done a million times.

Finally we release from each other, "Be back soon. Please?" I beg. I don't normally beg, but I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"I will. It's for the best. I'll make sure Haymitch comes and checks on you for me." He smiles and kisses my forehead once again. He hops in the car and drives away. Once again, I feel nothing but loneliness. I take my thumb and brush it against my tiny bump.

I whisper "It'll be ok, daddy will be back soon, he promised me. Your dad never breaks a promise. You can count on him for that. Sometimes I don't understand your dads motives, but I know he's leaving to keep us safe. He loves you." I ramble. I pause for a minute to think clearly and I whisper again "And so do I."

I stood outside for a moment, until I realized I was shaking. It was freezing outside. I start walking towards my house, making footprints in the snow covered ground. When was Peeta coming back? What does he mean by a couple days? Weeks?


	4. Authors Note Please Read

**Lovely viewers,**

**I know i haven't updated in decades but the reason I haven't because I have a really annoying case of writers block. I know a lot of authors use that excuse but seriously, I'm willing to listen to ideas from you guys!**

**If you have any good ideas on how I can continue the story please review! I know how I want it to end but I just can't seem to get the in-between.**

**Ideas are very appreciated. And if you have any other ideas for any of my other stories like Clove Halloway or Letters from the Fallen would be very appreciated!**

**Love you guys!**

**~Lauren**


End file.
